Razorback
Space Marine Chapter]] The Razorback is an armoured personnel carrier (APC) used primarily by the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, and also by other Imperial Adepta such as the Inquisition and the Adeptus Arbites. The Razorback is a variant of the Rhino chassis that sacrifices some of the basic Rhino's troop-carrying capacity in order to add a top-mounted weapon system. The Razorback's top-mounted weapon is remote-controlled from inside the vehicle, and can be equipped with several different weapon types, such as a Twin-linked Heavy Bolter or a Twin-linked Lascannon. Unlike the basic Rhino, which is either unarmed or armed with only a Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, the Razorback's weapon system allows the vehicle to stay after deploying its cargo of troops and act as heavy fire support. Due to the wide range of weapons that can be equipped on the Razorback's remote-controlled system, it is capable of being deployed against targets ranging from light infantry to heavy armour. There exist older patterns of the Razorback that use a manned weapon system instead of a remote-controlled one. The remote-controlled turret uses the same logis-engine (Cogitator) that is found on the Land Raider, and is able to provide rapid and efficient threat response that reduces the crew to only one, although a second crew member can still be used in cases where the driver is too busy to control the turret. History Multi-Meltas]] The Standard Template Construction (STC) database containing the Razorback's design was uncovered by Chief Artisan Tilvius in the 36th Millennium in the Southern Rim region of the galaxy. This discovery was a great triumph for him, though reports say that another STC template was also found at that time though the vehicle schematics it contained were never put into production. After nearly two hundred Terran years, the Razorback's design was finally field-tested and Tilvius handed the full contents of the Razorback's STC template to Mars along with records containing evidence that the Razorback had been used during the Dark Age of Technology to carry human troops into battle successfully. It had long been suspected that there had existed a troop-carrying variant of the Predator tank, and the Razorback seemed to fit that description perfectly. Shortly after reviewing its records, the Adeptus Mechanicus approved the template and the production of the Razorback officially began on the Imperium's Forge Worlds. The Razorback was originally intended solely for the transport of troops, yet later evolved into a full-fledged light tank because of its superior firepower. At some point after its discovery, the Razorback became a standard armoured vehicle found within the Armoury of most Space Marines Chapters. It is capable of carrying six Astartes, and at the same time serves as a heavy fire support vehicle on the battlefield. Some commanders also mix Razorbacks and Rhinos to provide their troop transports with additional fire support. Another use for the Razorback is as a heavy reconnaissance vehicle, protecting Astartes Bike Squads when they launch lightning strikes against the enemy. There are some Space Marine Chapter Masters that do not care for the use of Razorbacks, as they see the vehicle as both a failed battle tank and a failed transport, and others claim that since it is "new" that it has not yet proved itself in battle to their satisfaction. Armament Space Marine Chapter in combat, this Razorback is also equipped with non-standard sponson-mounted weapons]] Space Marine Chapter in combat, armed with twin-linked Lascannons]] The Razorback is capable of being equipped with many different weapons, and due to it being so new an addition to the Imperium's arsenal it lacks the venerated status of the Predator and the Rhino, the use of which which date back to the Great Crusade. This means that there are fewer taboos when it comes to reinterpreting the vehicle's design and many Chapters exploit this by adding unapproved weapons and upgrades. The Razorback holds the title for the Space Marine vehicle with the highest number of weapon choices and there exist several weapon load-outs that have been used by a single Space Marine Chapter and then spread to many more. The Razorback's most commonly used weapons are Twin-linked Heavy Bolters, used for anti-infantry suppression, or Twin-linked Lascannons used for anti-armour duty. The Razorback can also be equipped with Twin-linked Heavy Flamers, Twin-linked Multi-Meltas, or a single Multi-Melta. The Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter uses several variants only fielded by their Chapter, such as Twin-linked Assault Cannons and a Flamestorm Cannon. The Blood Angels even have a special pattern of Rhino chassis known as the "Lucifer" Pattern, which replaces the vehicle's engines with overpowered ones allowing it to move faster during combat. The Grey Knights and the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition use a special variant that is equipped with Twin-linked Psycannons intended to combat daemons and psykers. The oldest Razorback pattern, the Mark 1 "Stronos" variant named after the Chapter Master of the Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter, Kardan Stronos, was equipped with Twin-linked Plasma Cannons and a single Lascannon. This pattern was an extremely powerful and a widely employed vehicle, but due to unknown reasons the production of the Mark 1 was halted and all records of its existence sealed. The "Stronos" Pattern is now an extremely rare sight amongst the Chapters fortunate enough to have one in their possession. The Razorback is also able to be outfitted with a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, extra armour plating, a Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, ram spikes or a dozer blade, a searchlight, and smoke launchers. Notable Users of the Razorback *'Space Marines' - The Razorback is used by many, if not all, Space Marine Chapters in the galaxy. The Razorback is used as a transport and support vehicle for their forces during battle. *'Inquisition' - The Inquisition uses the Rhino and the Razorback as transports for their forces. *'Adeptus Arbites' - The Adeptus Arbites use several different variants of the Rhino and Razorback for both transportation and for riot control and anti-insurgency operations. *'Raptors Space Marine Chapter' - The Raptors Space Marine Chapter used Razorbacks during the Taros Campaign against the Tau. *'Red Scorpions Space Marine Chapter' - The Red Scorpions used Razorbacks on the world of Beta Anphelion IV where they fought against Tyranids who had escaped from a secret Adeptus Mechanicus biological research facility. *'Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter' - The Space Wolves used Razorbacks during the defence of the Imperial Mining World of Betalis III against the Eldar of Craftworld Mymeara. *'Ordo Malleus' - The Ordo Malleus branch of the Inquisition used Razorbacks as transports during the later stages of the Siege of Vraks. *'The Badab War' - The Astral Claws, Fire Hawks, Howling Griffons, Salamanders, Minotaurs, Mantis Warriors, and Exorcists Space Marine Chapters all used Razorbacks against one another's forces during the Badab War. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *Imperial Vehicles Sources *''Chapter Approved'' 2001 *''Chapter Approved'' 2003, p. 67 *''Chapter Approved'' 2004, p. 51 *''White Dwarf'' 174 (UK), Razorback *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), p. 11 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), p. 35 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), p. 77 *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), pp. 37, 70 *''Codex: Black Templars'' (4th Edition), p. 38 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (4th Edition), p. 25 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), p. 35 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 39, 100 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), p. 33 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), p. 40 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', p. 49-56 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', p. 153 *''Imperial Armour Volume Four - The Anphelion Project'', pp. 7, 68-69 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', p. 86 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', p. 114 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 12, 62, 72, 130 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 26-27, 71, 129, 159-160 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', p. 59 Gallery Razorback01.png|A Razorback of the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter equipped with Twin-linked Lascannons Razorback02.png|A Razorback of the Blood Drinkers Space Marine Chapter equipped with Twin-linked Heavy Bolters and a Dozer Blade Razorback07.png|A Razorback of the Astral Claws Space Marine Chapter before their fall to Chaos; this vehicle is equipped with Twin-linked Multi-Meltas Razorback08.jpg|A Razorback of the Black Templars Space Marine Chapter armed with Twin-linked Lascannons Razorback11.png|A rare Mark IIb Razorback with a manned turret Razorback09.jpg|A Razorback armed with Twin-linked Heavy Bolters Category:R Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Vehicles